


What's The Worst That Can Happen?

by IHaveNothingToDo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Chance Meetings, Dorks in Love, F/M, Human Plagg, Human Tikki, Mentioned Plagg and Tikki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingToDo/pseuds/IHaveNothingToDo
Summary: 'Ladybug' bumps into 'Chat Noir' on a airplane to fashion week.The same fashion week Adrien is modeling for and Marinette is attending.What could happen?





	What's The Worst That Can Happen?

Marinette is _freezing_.

It's not even funny anymore and she's pretty sure her lips are blue at this point.

"Uh excuse me, ma'am?"

The stewardess walks past. Marinette huffs slightly, but she's not that mad, she is wearing about four hundred coats, 80 hats, and several scarves that are all way too long.

And she's still cold.

A shiver runs through her and Marinette frowns harder and tucks her gloved hands under her arms. She really should have just let them upgrade her flight.

But she didn't want to be That Person™ in the terminal who holds everything up.

She just wants to get this over with and go back home.

It's cold up here and you'd think it wouldn't bother her, she lives in Paris for fucks sake

But she's also lived above a bakery most her life and bakeries never really get cold.

Marinette gives up on asking the stewardess to turn up the heat, or ask for a blanket or whatever people did when they got cold on planes.

Marinette really needs to fly more, she has no idea what she's doing.

A loud yawn interrupts her thoughts. "sorry" someone mumbles.

Marinette can barely see a mop of blond hair past the vibrant colors of her top most scarf.

"It's ok" she says through chattering teeth.

"Are you really that cold?"

Marinette hums over the rushed apology of _ohmygodsorrythatwastrude_

"It's ok i bet i look pretty silly, and yeah I'm cold. How are you not?" She tucks her face down deeper into her scarf to emphasis the point.

"I travel a lot so i guess I'm used to it?"

Marinette shudders "I can't imagine doing this more than once a year."

"Once a year?"

Marinette nods a laughs as she feels a hat dislodge and fall into her lap. Her companion laughs as well and places it gently back on her head.

"thanks. And yeah i'm headed to Milan for fashion week."

"You're kidding me?!" Marinette frowns. "No??"

They laugh again, "I am too!"

Marinette grins, even though they can't see it.

"I hope to see you around then!"

They lapsed into silence and Marinette shivers again and has she mentioned she hates the cold? Because she really really hates the cold

Her companion takes pity on her and leans against her.

"This ok?"

Marinette hums and melts against them because wow human heater much, this is amazing.

She may or may not have said that last bit out loud judging by the fact her friend is laughing but Marinette is too cold to be embarrassed this is great, she’s getting _warmer_.

* * *

 

Adrien ends up falling asleep against the nice person wrapped in so many layers it's like leaning on a mattress. He's tired ok? this is the third times his father has shoved a ticket in his hand and shoved him on a plane. At least this time he doesn't have to worry about people recognizing him last week’s fiasco was a mess and he’d really rather not do that again thanks

He's in a black nondescript jacket and jeans with a set of sunglasses on that he's pretty sure are 3 times too big for his face. He's grateful for them though, they got him through the terminal without being recognized and thanks to the mound of layers that's sitting next to him he's pretty sure no one can even see him so he lets his guard down and it's all too soon before he's being gently shaken awake.

"Sorry but we've landed i didn't want you to get stuck on here. - Can that even happen?"

Adrien laughs softly and sits up, stretching. "I don't think so but i appreciate it." He can see the three hats bob and a muffled 'yeah no problem'

He smiles at the colorful fabrics, red and pink and blue and tan and it's like looking into a rainbow wow that's a lot of color.

Then his human shaped rainbow stands and tugs a small backpack out of the overhead before Adrien can think to offer to help, gives him a little wave and is gone so quick Adrien wonders if he smells bad.

 

He takes a sniff just to check.

* * *

 

Marinette is so so lost.

She's also really cold.

Again.

This needs to stop being a thing

She warmed up next to her airplane seat buddy who fell asleep on her much to her amusement, and she's kinda mad she left so quick but anxiety is a thing and she's never really flown solo before so she didn't want to like break some unspoken airplane exciting thing and she bolted.

She really regrets that because maybe they could have gotten her unlost. Not lost in the first place. Whatever she's cold, her brain is freezing, that's why she's lost her brain is frozen and she can't find her uber and is kinda starting to panick.

"oomph" Marinette staggers back a few steps and looks at the person who just bumped into her.

Well she tried, it's snowing pretty good and all she can really see is a black blob with a smaller green blob on top of it and maybe yellow? Hair? Blond?

"YOU!" she yells suddenly pointing at the stranger that not really a stranger

"I KNOW YOU!".

People are looking at them weird and she doesn't really care but apparently they do because they run up to her and grab her wrist, pulling her away. "Please just be quiet I'll give you whatever you want just don't draw anymore attention!"

Marinette is super confused and bats at her scarf, trying to knock the building snow off it. "what? sorry i didn't realize you were shy, geeze."

"You? You don't know who i am?"

Marinette shakes her head and realizes belatedly that they probably can't see the motion, ok yelling it is then.

"NO! Well i know you sat next to me." a mild sense of horror washes over her, 'ohmygod please tell you're the person you fell asleep on my shoulder during our flight otherwise this is going to be really weird and i'm having enough anxiety as it is."

The person doesn't say anything for a long moment and just when Marinette is starting to wish she could just melt into the , good gravy why does this always happen to her it's like god is shitting on her and it's so rude

Then the person laughs and laughs and Marinette lets a few giggles slip because thank heaven it's not weird they think it's funny she's not totally crazy, thank god sorry i called you rude i take it back you’re great, thanks god.

"I'm sorry!" they say after a while. "I am in fact the guy that fell asleep on you during the flight if the colorful gear you were wearing hasn't changed!"

Marinette laughs and nods.

"I'm going inside! Coming?"

The person laughs and grabs her hand and they both run back into the airport and oh boy does that rush of warm air feel good.

Marinette lets the stranger lead her to the side, content to enjoy the fact that it's warm she has such a new appreciation for warmth she’s never going to take bakery warmth for granted again.

"Sorry!" her hand is dropped and she watches them unwind the green around their neck and shakes her herself, decided to at least take off the top most scarf she has on.

They are both laughing a little breathlessly, chests heaving from their rush to get out of the cold.

"Hi" he says.

Marinette waves one handed and pulls the rest of the scarf off, leaving her in her big puffy red jacket and a smaller black scarf because even if it is warmer it's not that warm so she's keeping the black scarf thank you very much.

“Hi." she shoots back

He gestures to his head then back to her. "Hats?"

"Took em off. Looked weird."

He nods and Marinette notices the clunky dark sunglasses he has on, they're way too big for his face it's kinda funny.

"Glasses?"

He sighs and scratches at the back of his neck, "Yeah, uh incognito you know?"

She nods, "Yeah." they laps into silence, taking a second to catch their breath. "I'm uh Chat by the way."

"Chat?" Marinette can't help it that's the worst incognito name she's ever heard and she's worked with a model who insisted he'd be called Mr. Pigeon. And be allowed to carry a pigeon all day. Yeah. that dude was weird and no one really takes about it but it still happened and Marinette still can't see a pigeon and not think of him it's crazy, thanks strange man you’ve ruined pigeons

"Chat Noir, at your service." he does a little bow and kisses her knuckles

"At this point i'm not going to question it, _Chat Noir_ ." Marinette has no clue where this playful side is coming from and she just going to blame it on the weather. It’s cold. Her brain is frozen, that’s why she’s talking to strangers in a airport mama don't be mad

"Meowuch! You wound me my lady." He's grinning and wow ok that's a nice smile damn boy.

Marinette shivers as the door behind her opens again. "I hate the cold." she mutters

"Does that make you a ladybug?" She frowns and he gestures to her coat, tugging on her scarf playfully.

She bat aways his hands, laughing "Dooont i'll lose body heat! Bugs don't like the cold!"

He laughs, throwing his whole body into it and Marinette briefly wants him to take off those obnoxious glasses so she can see if his eyes sparkle when he laughs and wow ok where did that come from Marinette? You don't even know this guy??

"Ladybug." he says once he's got the laughter under control "Definitely a ladybug."

She laughs with him and is weirdly glad she got lost because damn she could listen to that laugh all day, stranger or not

* * *

 

Adrien's phone is buzzing in his pocket but he's ignoring it because this girl in front of his is treating him like a normal guy and he really doesn't have to be that strict about the incognito name thing but you know what too late now she's now Ladybug and he's Chat Noir and other than the names they’re normal and he likes normal.

"What's that buzzing?" She frowns looking around them as best she can over her overly fluffy scarf.

It's so fluffy Adrien is pretty sure it not even 1 scarf it looks like 3 and at this point he wouldn't put it past her to wear 4 scarves, she was shivering pretty hard but he also wishes she wasn't wearing it because then he could see her whole face not just her eyes. not that those weren't great! they were such a deep shade of blue Adrien felt like he was in a bad romance book where people were ridiculous and frequently drowned in other people's eyes. Drowned? Drown-ed? Whatever it's ridickulous that’s the point

"It's uh, It's mine."

"Yours?" she points at him and he nods fishing the offending device out of his pocket, glancing at the screen.

Just now: **4** missed calls from **Plagg**  
6 minutes ago: **8** new messages from **Plagg**

He frowns and types a quick 'sorry coming' at Plagg even though he's really not coming he's still standing there with Ladybug who's pretty and nice and treating him like a normal dude and he really doesn't want to leave but responsibilities.

Ladybug laughs and tweaks the end of his nose. "Don't look so sad Chaton."

She digs around in her purse which just now made an appearance, where the hell did she even get that thing, it's like the size of his face where did it come from?!

"Wait! I can't." he face falls and she frowns at him "oh sorry, i shouldn't have assum-"

Well shit now she thinks, you think, she nuts. Good job Adiren,

"IT'S NOT THAT I DON'T WANT TO!"  great now she's looking like you're crazy.

"It's just my uh, my fa-boss. my boss. He'll have my head if i give my number out."

"duh." Ladybug smirks at him, hand on one hip, pen and paper in the other. "I figured since the name thing and since i quite like your head right where it is, i'm giving you my email, personal no work. Less mess that way."

Adiren laughs and takes the paper tucking in away in his pocket. "Well then i bid you ‘mew’do my lady." he grabs her hand and kisses it just to hear her laugh again.

 

It works.

* * *

 

Marinette finally tracks down her uber and her phone dings with a new email from an unknown address.

'bonjour my fair lady, have you found your noble steed or shall i send i page to fetch you for the ball?"  
~your knight in shining armour Le Chat Noir'

Marinette snorts and waves her drivers concerned look away.

Chat is a total dork and she lets him know because wow 'steed, page, knight?' Going all out aren't you Chat?'

his reply is a 'go big or go home' gif and Marinette knows she's got a friend here and she's never letting him go

He sends her _memes_

* * *

 

They email back and forth for the weekend before the official fashion week starts and Adrien smiles more and Plagg raises his eyebrows and Adrien flushes bright red and the staff giggle

(Plagg has been working for Mr Agrest so long the rest of the staff thinks he's immortal and he's always had a soft spot for Adrien, it’s sweet)

Adrien keeps smiling and blushing all the way until Sunday night when his father arrives and sucks the joy out of everything, like always.

Adrien shuts his phone all the way off, he can deal without Ladybug for one day, one day and then his father will disappear to who knows and Adrien can tell her it's officially fashion week and shouldn't she be working? Everything will be ok

* * *

 

“Everything's not ok. everything's NOT OK"

Marinette fingers are frantic and she feels like she's about to die from stress.

  
The famed 'Miraculous' Tikki Mariquita has taken on her, _Marinette dupian-cheng_ , as an apprentice/assistant and Mari thinks she might faint.

  
They work closely with Gabriel and his team and Mari can't quit tripping up (literally and figuratively) around his son Adrien. She's fallen face first into the floor 6 times now, yes she's keeping count and yes she still blames it on these heels she picks this morning boy does she reGRET THAT DECISION!

Chat's gone radio silent and she's worried but she's also trying not to break an ankle because that would completely ruin her day which could still be saved if she can just get out of thESE DAMNED HEELS!

* * *

 

Adiren likes Tikki's new apprentice, she's quite fun to be around.

He catches the tail end of some of her quips with Plagg but she seems to be scared of him.

He can't figure out why but he hopes Chloe didn't threaten her again like she did the last time Tikki had an apprentice that had been a stressful week. Adrien really rather not repeat it thanks

His father is letting him have a little more freedom "as long as Plagg is with you." Adiren had to fight so hard not to laugh because Plagg was mouthing the words over his father's shoulders and this isn't fair, leave already dad i think i'm going to bite my tongue off!"

(he and plagg had laughed so hard their sides ached as soon and Gabriel was around the corner)

He's using it to get to know Marinette because she seems nice and he doesn't want her to be afraid of him and Plagg says she makes good cheese buns "like the ones back in Paris" and Adrien really _really_ wants one.

* * *

 

They still email as Ladybug and Chat Noir just not as frequently, as eating really freaking good cheese buns and fashion week and finding a good person to mock Gabriel from over his shoulder takes time, and Marinette kinda wants to strangle the man for the pressure he put on Adiren everyone and frequently mimes that out to Adrien once is back is turned because Adrien is cool and understands and if Marinette can get him to smile again then she'll gladly gladly strangle a man.

* * *

 

(After a week of giving Adrien cheese buns Mari justs gives him the recipe and when he tells her he can't bake she teaches him. It's a mess when they are done and it's funny and Mari really is cute when she laughs why haven't i never noticed how nice her smile is wow and Adiren is so sweet he's not just a pretty face wow Marinette good job on not stereotyping people this time see what you've been missing out on? Not everyone is a pigeon man.)

* * *

 

Adrien decided to endure his father for another week because Tikki is staying for the menswear tradeshow thingie, which means so is Marinette and if Adiren has more time to send Ladybug more puns and memes throughout the day which is a plus for him and plus for her too if the amount of laughing/crying emojis she sends back is anything to go by.

* * *

 

By Friday night, both of them are freaking out over these _feelings_.

(Separately of course, discussing your feeling with someone you’ve only met in person once with the person whose conflicting said feeling would be a little weird)

Adrien knows he's in love with Ladybug she's the first one that ever treated him as an equal and she nice and likes his puns and laughs at memes and her emails are the highlight of his day but on the other hand Marinette?? is really nice too??? and she makes good cheese buns and taught him how to even if her messed up and they came out hard as rocks she just laughed and laughed and she risks her job to make fun of his dad every time he had a harsh word which is like always and Adrien appreciates that and thIS SHOULDN'T BE THIS HARD!! He wants to quit life and become a cat tbh.

Where Marinette just wants to hide in Tikki's little working nook, behind all the rolls of fabric and never come out because she really really likes Adrien. He's got a heart of gold, and smiles every time she strangles his dad and likes her cheese buns even though she suspects he's not supposed to have them but she also will keep baking them because he's tOO DAMN THIN AHEM GABRIEL AHEM.  
But she adores Chat, he's her best friend and she can't imagine life without him even though it's only been a few weeks and she has all these feelings dammit and that fabric corner is looking real good right about now.

* * *

 

Adrien figures it out first on the flight back and Ladybug emails to tell him she's once again on a plane and once again freezing and once again grateful she only has to do this once a year, and he's pretty sure he just saw Marinette pull her phone out half a second earlier.

He's up in first class with Marinette because Tikki said they should all just take her plane 'it's easier and fast and warm' Marinette stopped her protests at that last part and Chat emails back to tell her yay he's done too but much less cold and still wishes he had a ladybug to curl up and nap with because that first nap was pawsome.'

Adiren hits send and leans slightly to the side to get a good look at Marinette and ohshit is she smiling doing at her phone right after he sent a message???

  
It's a coincidence it has to be but Tikki says something to Mari and Ladybug doesn't respond until Tikki stops talking and Mari looks back at her phone and shit Mari just caught him staring and mouthed if everything is alright and everything is DEFINITELY NOT ALRIGHT

but he nods because Ladybug doesn't want to expose her identity even after fashion week because she likes this and she's 'nothing special anyways' and now that Adrien knows he disagrees even more so than he did the first time it came up but that is what she wants! so??? what?? does he?? DO??????

Adiren nods again a little distracted, catches one of Marinette’s concerned looks reclines his chair back as far as he can so she can't see his face, and texts Plagg.

* * *

 

Plagg doesn't understand why Adrien can't just tell her he's Chat Noir, because he’s unhelpful like that, and Adiren is still mentally slapping himself in the face because how did he not see it sooner?!?!

(it's a miracle really, how this hadn't happened sooner. It was just a matter of time, really.)

But his lady, Marinette, doesn't want to know so he can't tell her he knows but he really wants to tell her she's special behind a too big scarf and special with a too loud laugh that's just right in his opinion thank you very much _dad_

But that doesn't solve the fact that he's still slapping himself over how stupid he was for suggesting they hide in the first place

(He just wanted one interaction where he was just a normal guy on a plane and not 'Famous Model Son Adrien Agrest')

[he still hates that he made that decision]

* * *

 

Marinette knows something is off with Adiren as soon as she catches him staring at her when the plane takes off. Weeks of reading the set of his shoulders and the squinch of his eyes tell her as much but she's not good enough to find out why. And Adrien won't talk to her and he's not responding to her texts or worried looks and Plagg _knows something_ but he's not saying anything. Not even with the threat of no more cheese buns and its driVING MARINETTE INSANE.

So she emails Chat and asks a vaguely as possible what would he do if he had a friend who just abruptly shut them out?

* * *

 

(Adrien nearly screams when he realizes the 'friend' she's talking about is him)

* * *

 

He doesn't respond and something in him dies inside with each email that comes through until the final ones says 'ok you're busy and i'll leave you alone sorry for the spam, i'll deal with this on my own.'

* * *

 

(Marinette is freaking out because now 2 of the people she loves most in this world aren't talking to her and she doesn't know what she did or hoW TO FIX IT.)

* * *

 

They get home to Paris and Tikki says she's taking them all out to dinner as congrats for surviving NY Fashion Week!

Both Adrien and Marinette don't really want to go but Tikki drives a hard bargain "free food and no fancy dress and it's not gonna be really crazy because come on guys have more faith in me than that, we just got done with crazy now it's just food"

* * *

 

{they both go}

* * *

 

{they both lowkey regret it}

* * *

 

Dinner is tense and awkward and Tikki is confused but talking through it so it's not as awkward as it could be but it sure as hell isn't comfortable and she knows she was kinda out of it during the flight. What exactly did she miss here??

Plagg is passive aggressive and is only eating cheese which Tikki thinks is hilarious and Adrien just rolls his eyes at and Marinette is trying to hard to figure out what happened, and then ignore the conclusion because reasons, to really care.

He keeps bringing up how secrets ruin things and Marinette finches and Adrien won't look at her and Now Plagg's off on a tangent - 'but not cheese. I don't think cheese can be ruined by anything"

Tikki gives him a flat look. "London 1986"

"WE AGREED TO NEVER SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN!!"

The table dissolves into laughter because any story about Plagg is hilarious but damn really Plagg?

* * *

 

Adiren emails back late that night 'sorry bugaboo, i got caught up in a dinner with the rest of my team and aaaaawkkkkkwwwwaaarrddd, gotta say. BUT i hope your friend issues work out!'

She emails back not a minute later and Adiren nearly drops his toothbrush in surprise. 'it's alright i had kinda the same thing. Awkward team dinner and all that. Goodnight Chat, i'll talk to you more tomorrow i feel like i'm going to pass out in the elevator rn.'

Adiren grins, now that he knows he can totally imagine Mariette leaning against the wall of Ladybug’s building’s old ass elevator, dragging a hand down her face and smudging the light makeup she had on and being so Ladybug with her words he wants to beat his head against the wall because _how did he not see it?!?!_

* * *

 

It's tense between them, Chat keeps bringing up secrets and identities and closer than you think and so is Plagg and Marinette is stressed and in denial because no. No way. Nut uh. Not possible

* * *

 

But the longer she thinks about it and the longer they dance around it the more it makes sense because she's seen that green scarf in Adrien's closet and if you cover his hair in a layer of snow and shadows it looks the same as Chat's did that first night and it fits because Adrien is just as silly as Chat is just less cat themed which makes sense because she wasn't supposed to know it was him that was the whole point of this and his boss is actually is strict ass father who Marinette still wants to strangle and _ohmygodimanidiot._

She tries to think of a way to tell Adiren she knows and she's sorry and she also tries to think of a way to do it without messing everything up because she's terrified that Adrien will hate her for keeping this wall between them if she stalls any longer and she's already driving him away

(she wants to cry because he's trying to respect her wishes when it so clearly hurts to do so. she doesn't deserve someone as wonderful as he is)

But she doesn't want to tell him because she doesn't know what will happen and yeah staying like it is now is painful but she knows what will happen so it's safe but that's not fair, so with a big breath and a lot of anxiety she calls Tikki and asks her the best way to get Adrien to her apartment without his father suspecting that it's not work related

(Gabriel is super weird about work relationships something about a model. C….. something, yeah C something. Cho? Bow? Who knows it was a long day and Mari wasn't really listening)

Tikki suggests a fitting and laughs because finally Marinette is doing something with her affection for Adrien and this is not how she thought it was going to happen but ok sure tell him you need him for a fitting."

Marinette thanks her and emails Chat asking what is favorite piece of clothing is and he says it's a green scarf he got from 'his coworker'

(its Plagg. He got it from Plagg, Marinette knows as soon as he says it's green. If Marinette knows anything about Plagg, and she does thanks for the embarrassing stories Tikki! It's that he likes Adrien cheese and green)

 Then she waits impatiently for half an hour…...

(she wants to tell him face to face, because she still not 100% that he knows knows and she's trying to be obvious and kinda hoping that he'll do the talking for her because words never really work for her when she need them too, but she also doesn't want to be _that_ obvious)

…...Before calling Adrien and telling him that she needs his help for work and he needs to bring his favorite scarf.

* * *

 

Tikki texts him not ten seconds after he's stood up telling him to call her if his dad gives him any static about leaving and ok thanks??but he still doesn't understand?? whats going on???  
He's super confused but Marinette promised cheese buns and it should be a good enough reason for his father so why not? Not like things could get any more weird between them anyways.

He runs it by his father…...

(irked that he's 20 something and still has to ask his dad if he can leave the house)

…...gets the ok and is headed out the door when Plagg tells him to bundle up and there's a knowing smile on his face and what the hell is happening has everyone gone mad?!?!

* * *

  
Marinette stress bakes what feels like a million batches of cheese buns and she's still freaking out before Adrien buzzes to be let up and she nearly drops her latest batch in surprise because wow ok was that fast or was she just that out of get, ack! he’s buzzing again gogogogo get it together Marinette!

He steps in with a soft 'hey, what's going on? Did my father-”

He stops there because she hasn't looked at him her eyes are locked on his scarf and ok now he worried, it's not like Marinette to ignore someone so blatantly unless something is really wrong

"Is everything ok?"

he’s kinda scared of the answer but this is Marinette, this is Ladybug. She wouldn't hurt him.

Even if she does he’ll be ok.

 

He's always ok

* * *

 

Marinette snaps out of it and suddenly she want to kiss him. Because it's him. Chat and Adiren. Both of them right there in one body she doesn't have to choose all she has to do is-

"Marinette?"

"Cha- UHH! ADRIEN! HI COME IN COME IN!"

She spins on her heel face aflame because what the hell was that Marinette?! It's Chat! It's Adrien! You should not be like this!!!!

  
She slaps her cheeks while Adrien worriedly follows her into the kitchen

* * *

 

"That-. That is a lot of cheese buns."

"Mmm?" Marinette sees the chaos of her kitchen with fresh eyes and cringes. "Yeah..."

Each batch of cheese buns takes an hour to bake but Marinette was too stressed to wait so she just kept going and now there are several sheets of uncooked cheese buns, formed and ready for the oven scattered about and a big ol bowl of batter that ready to be shaped.

"Well, Plagg’ll be happy."

Marinette startles out a short laugh, because those are Adrien's words but Chat’s voice and just like that she knows they’ll be ok.  "yes, you silly cat, yes he will."

She giggles again oblivious to the shock that written all over Adrian's face and goes to check the oven.

"Well these are pretty much done, chaton, it looks like Plagg isn't the only one who gets cheese buns!"

Her playful grins melts as she turns to face him.

“Adiren?"

"What- what did you call me?"

shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit!What did she say?

"uh...Adrien??"

Adiren shakes his head, "no before that."

Marinette thinks for a second and finds her mistake. SHIT

"Uhh Chaton?"

She bites her lip and mentally kicks herself this is not how tonight was supposed to go!

"Chaton?" there's a question there and Marinette can't help but dance around it just one last time…... "yeah. Chaton.”

What the hell  she thinks ‘this is ridiculous, just tell him

“I know. I uh, i figured it out."

Adrien is wide eyed because ok wow that wasn't what he thought was going to happen tonight.

"There's no fitting is there?" It’s the only thought his brain can come up with for the time being and he half smiles because Marinette isn't paying attention anymore she’s latched onto that because anxiety and reasons.

"No! there's no fitting! Who actually needs a scarf fitting?! I mean I guess if it had to be absolutely perfect you’d need a fitting, which is probably why it worked on you father but no. There's no fitting I just need an excuse to get you here and-"

She keeps talking, face bright red and hand waving everywhere and Adrien can't stop smiling.

"Marinette.”

  
“And i really don't understand your dad sometimes it’s like he’s-”

“Mari.”

  
“I like the scarf by the way, it’s a nice color remind me to have Plagg pick greens for Tikki and I he’s good-”

“ _Marinette.”_

  
“I know I know you hate because i'm stupid and i don't really like change and i understand don't worry Plagg will get cheese buns out of this and i might make a cheesecake because Tikki and reasons and cheesecake is relaxing to make, so much mixing an-”

“LADYBUG!"

That snaps her out of it, she's used to reading that name hearing it…….it's weird."

"Uh, yeah?"

Adrien is smiling like an idiot and Marinette’s heart flutters, like some kind of bad ending to a romance book that you got off the clearance rack and kinda regret reading and yeah Mari feels like that wow she didn't even think this was a really thing.

"I'm glad it's you."

That's all it takes for Marinette, _for Ladybug_ , because they’re the same person and Adrien really needs to make sure this doesn't happen again he knows he’s a little dense but really?  
And then she’s half laughing half sobbing and in his arms. In _Adrien's arms,_ in Chat’s,

He catches her easily like she somehow knew that he would and they are both kinda crying and clinging to each other but it's mostly laughter and oh god how could they have been this stupid!

* * *

 

"I love you my lady."

Chat whispers it agaisnt her hair and Marinette bunches her fingers in his shirt.

"I love you too Adrien.".


End file.
